


Like Father, Like Daughter

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Kid Fic, LJ Prompt, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was very obvious who the kids took after....</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> After the darkness of [Chaos Appetiser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1354606), my muse came up with this bit of fluff - I can only apologise for how she flips from story to story - I have no control over her!
> 
> * * *

“Give it!”

“No, it’s mine!!”

“You have to give it to me!”

“Why should I?”

“Because **I’m** the Alpha!” There was the unmistakeable growl of an alpha werewolf attempting to be intimidating, followed by an audible ‘boink’ sound and a howl. “What was _that_ for?”

“Because Daddy said when you come out with crap like that, I should flick you on the nose like a dog—so I did!” It was hard to hold in his sniggers but Stiles managed it, muffling the sounds against Derek’s shoulder. He was surprised Derek hadn’t woken up and dealt with things although he did have the right to be tired—last night had been rather spectacular and rather exhausting for both of them. They were deserving of their Sunday morning lie in. Obviously Allison had dropped the kids off this morning—bless her for agreeing to have them, especially when it the Beacon Hills Supes had romped home to victory and the werewolves were all hyped up and wanting to celebrate with their mates. 

“You said crap! I’m telling!”

“Well you said it too!”

“Nuh-huh, I was just repeating what you said—it’s not the same!” It was becoming obvious that things were going to heat up and potentially get even more physical if they weren’t headed off at the pass and Stiles flopped onto the bed, stretching his whole body in an attempt to wake himself up properly. His thighs, hips and ass ached deliciously and he could feel a mild throbbing at the juncture of his neck and shoulder that said Derek had left his mark. Again.

“Too early, don’t get up!” The voice was deep and rumbly with sleep and he smiled—Derek was not a morning person at the best of times—the chances of him wanting to get out of bed to referee their two little monsters was slim to none. He humphed with surprise as Derek flipped over to face him, one muscly arm wrapping around Stiles waist and yanking him close in a bear hug. 

“Can you not hear world war three about to start?” Stiles sighed as Derek nuzzled at the back of his neck, a little moan escaping him as Derek used his teeth to graze a line down Stiles’ nape. 

“I can.”

“Don’t you think we should do something to stop it?”

“Has he used magic on her yet?” It was distracting trying to hold a conversation about their kids whilst Derek was nipping, sucking and kissing his neck but never let it be said that Stiles wasn’t up to the job.

“No—no major magic that I can sense yet. But he did boink her on the nose—I heard that.”

“What—heard it, or felt it?” Stiles gave a little chuckle.

“He hasn’t got past the stage of making noise when he does something—he thinks it should have a ‘boinking’ sound, so that’s what we hear!” He could practically _feel_ Derek’s grin at their son’s interpretation of how magic worked and smiled too. Donovan could be very literal on occasion, which was strange since he had taken to magic so naturally—Deaton had wondered whether his practical side would affect his abilities but instead the two complemented each other nicely. 

“Sounds sensible to me. Van makes more sense to me than Angelina on occasion!” 

“Ah but that’s because you and your little alter ego keep butting heads—serves you right for having such powerful swimmers!”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning it’s your fault she’s an alpha and presenting so soon. Isaac said she’s already got a little pack of betas at playtime!” Derek stopped nuzzling as he gave that some thought, head dropping to rest between Stiles’ shoulder blades. 

“She’s going to be just like Laura—and that’s a scary prospect!” Derek squeezed him a little tighter and Stiles gripped his arm. Sometimes Derek could talk about his family easily—especially when it came to things to do with the kids. Other times it was harder to forget—he was happy now, surrounded by his new pack, his own cubs, Stiles. But that didn’t mean the past had entirely let him go. 

“Yeah but she’s got Van to keep her in check!”

“Yeah but who’s going to keep _him_ in check?!” They both snickered and Stiles twisted in Derek’s grasp so that they were face to face. Staring into those eyes, tracing the lines of that beloved face, he was almost swept away with emotion. 

“You are so beautiful.” They were the only words that came to mind and he flushed. That wasn’t why he loved Derek but sometimes it was hard not to almost blinded by how beautiful his husband really was.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Derek’s eyes were soft, his face relaxed and happy and Stiles leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on the end of his nose. “What was that for?”

“For being my alpha.”

“Ah well, if you’re giving rewards for being alpha—“ Before things could get any more interesting, especially judging by how Derek was pressing his groin against Stiles’, there was the sound of thundering footsteps and the bedroom door was flung open. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Angel flashed her eyes, growled at me _and_ she said crap!”

“Dad, Van boinked me on the nose like a dog—you said he had to stop doing the dog stuff cos I’m not a dog! And he said crap first!” They barely had time to separate before their bed was invaded by two six year olds, intent on getting their sides of the story heard as quickly as possible. Stiles saw Derek wince as Angelina inadvertently caught her dad in the groin with a sharp little knee and he laughed, unable to contain his joy. Sometimes, he truly couldn’t believe how lovely his life was but he gave thanks for it every single day.

~ o O o ~


End file.
